<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequence by 18au1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494163">Consequence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/18au1/pseuds/18au1'>18au1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/18au1/pseuds/18au1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>StellJun trapped in a closet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an AU prompt from one Twitter reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejun's PoV</p>
<p>"Stell! Wag ka ngang galaw ng galaw. Ang sikip sikip na dito, di ka pa mapakali dyan!" Kung may way pano sumigaw habang bumubulong yun na yung ginagawa ko para suwayin si Stell. I need to preserve my energy if I want to survive this ordeal. For A'TIN.</p>
<p>"EHHH KASI NAMAN SINO BA NAKAISIP NITO? AYOKO NA DITO! TULONG! MAY ANO KO, CLAU... CLAUS? BASTA YUN. TULONG!"</p>
<p>"Claustrophobia and please please Stell shut up. Masyado maliit tong space. Ang sakit sa tenga ng boses mo." I said whispering, but I really am getting annoyed.</p>
<p>"Ah ganon??? Sa stage mo lang na appreciate boses ko? Pag real life hindi? "Stell, ang galing galing mo kumanta." Ano???"</p>
<p>"Sige sorry na. Pero gusto din naman natin to diba? For A'TIN to, so tiisin mo na. Tutal may 5-min break naman every 4 hours. Mamaya ka na lang dumaldal, pwede?" I said calmly. He seem to have slowed down when he heard what we're doing is for our fans.</p>
<p>"Pero seryoso Sejun, sino ba kasi naka-isip ng consequence na 'to? Saka bakit kasi tayo natalo?"</p>
<p>I shifted my feet para maka stretch ng paa nya si Stell. "Si Jah. Saka natalo tayo kasi di tayo magaling sa charades. Di tayo magkaintindihan."</p>
<p>He got hyped again, almost kicking my foot. "Eh kasi naman ikaw eh! KPOP ang dali dali, may pa goldfish sound ka pa! Tapos ikaw pa tong may gana na ibali-balibag ako on screen."</p>
<p>If I wasn't already annoyed, that did it for me. "Eh kasi naman! Goldfish??? Tilapia??? Merlion???? Ang bully mo!" I shouted at him, half wishing na nasa labas kami ng closet na to para makapag walk out ako.</p>
<p>"Hala wait, na hurt ka dun? Seryoso ba?" He touched my shoulder as if to apologize.</p>
<p>Inilayo ko yung tingin ko sa kanya para hindi nya makita na nagjojoke lang ako. "Medyo lang. Kasi... inaasar mo na nga ko dati na lagi akong nakanguso tapos tatawagin mo pa ko na isda. Nakakasakit ng damdamin." I emphasized on the words. Ok din pala to pang practice ng acting.</p>
<p>Ikinagulat ko yung sumunod na ginawa nya. Madalas naman kami magkahawak ng kamay, pero on screen, kapag kabado ako or sya or may anxiety on screen, pero etong paghawak nya ngayon, na kami lang dalawa, in a tight, closed space, brings me a different feeling. Pucha, ano to? Bakit nagka-goosebumps ako? Bakit kinilig ako?</p>
<p>"Sorry na Sejun, alam mo naman joke lang yun. Pampatawa sa audience. Alam mo na yun. Sorry na, ha?" Hinimas nya yung arm ko, really apologetic. Yung mga mata nya, parang malulunod ako pag tiningnan ko, so I avoided his gaze.</p>
<p>Hinawakan ko yung kamay nya to remove it from my arm. Baka kung ano na maramdaman ko next pag tinuloy nya.</p>
<p>"Ok na yun. Kaya wag ka na muna g na g dyan. Pwede naman tayo mag nap dito. Diba pagod na pagod ka from practice? May water din pag nauhaw ka. Mamaya pwede din naman tayo kumain, unless gutom ka na ngayon?" I asked him. Umiling lang si Stell and tumahimik na.</p>
<p>Wala kami parehong phone at wala din ako suot na relo, so hinuhulaan ko na lang yung oras. I'm assuming around 1am na. 9pm nila kami ipinasok sa closet na 'to and any minute hahayaan nila kami mag 5-minute break.</p>
<p>Pinaguusapan namin yung mga pangyayari nung nagkita kami sa 1st day ng audition ng ShowBT nung biglang bumukas yung pinto.</p>
<p>We both rushed out to breathe. Sabay sugod ni Stell kay Justin para suntukin sa braso playfully. "Gaganti ako Jah. Tandaan mo to!"</p>
<p>"Tiktoktiktok, 5 minutes lang sayang oras mo." Sabi ni Jah habang tumatawa.</p>
<p>Nahulasan si Stell and dali-dali na tumakbo papunta sa CR. I soon followed after him. And then we spent our remaining 2 minutes para kumain ng sandwich na nasa lamesa. Buti naman sila na gumawa nun for us.</p>
<p>"Balik na sa cabinet! Hahahahah!" Sabi ni Ken habang tinuturo kami pareho. Napakabuang. Sigurado talaga ko na pinag-usapan nila tong tatlo. Humanda tong mga 'to sa kin sa practice.</p>
<p><br/>Stell's PoV</p>
<p>Humikab ako and di naiwasan na kay Sejun tumama yung hininga ko pag exhale ko. He made a face. Kunyari nababahuan. Sinipa ko sya lightly sa paa. "As if Sejun ang bango bango ng hininga ko oh!"</p>
<p>Lumipas yung mga sumunod na oras na nakatulog kami after mag kwentuhan ng kung ano ano. Tungkol sa mga dati namin kasama sa audition, kung bakit gusto namin mag perform, kung pano kami nung mga bata kami, nung elementary, nung highschool.</p>
<p>Dun ko narealize na andami talaga ng pagkakaiba namin ni Sejun. Tahimik lang sya nung nasa school pa, samantalang hindi ako matigil kakagalaw at kaka-kaibigan sa mga nakikilala ko. Inuubos nya yung oras nya kaharap yung notebook nya na nagsusulat ng kanta o ng mga istorya. Kahit anong istorya. Samantalang ako, gusto ko lang kumanta at sumayaw.</p>
<p>Ang isa lang sa pinagkasunduan namin, pareho namin mahal na mahal mga pamilya namin.</p>
<p>Sa sobrang liit ng closet kung asan kami, hindi namin pareho mapigilan maging emosyonal nung dumating kami sa usapan kung bakit namin to ginagawa. Para sa pamilya. Lahat para sa pamilya.</p>
<p>Binalikan namin yung panahon na halos iwan nila ko na mag-isa sa practice. Hindi ko napigilan maalala yung sumasayaw ako magisa sa choreography na dapat limang tao ang gumagalaw.</p>
<p>The current condition and my emotion took over and all of a sudden may bigla na lang tumulo na luha. Tumingin ako kay Sejun para mag apologize sa ka-dramahan ko, pero namumula na din pala yung mata nya.</p>
<p>Pinupunasan ko yung luha ko habang nakatungo, nung naramdaman ko yung kamay nya sa pisngi ko para tulungan ako magpunas.</p>
<p>He started speaking, his voice shaking. "Sorry sa moment of weakness ko 'nun. Feeling ko nung time na yun, I failed as your leader. Pero nagkaron lang ng hangganan yung pasensya ko nun. Inisip ko, f*ck it. Di pa huli para mag back out. Pero believe it or not, nung nag upload ka ng cover na mag-isa ka, dun ko naisip na may lumalaban pa pala para sa grupo natin. And that's you, Stell. Thank you sa hindi pagsuko."</p>
<p>"Salamat din sa pagbalik. Kung hindi, wala tayo dito ngayon." Sabi ko habang nakangiti.</p>
<p>"Ang drama na natin. Naniniwala ka na ngayon na lagi din ako umiiyak?" Tanong nya.</p>
<p>"Di naman ako nag doubt dun. Nanonood lang tayo movie umiiyak ka eh." Biro ko sa kanya.</p>
<p>Around 3am, pareho kaming inantok. Ihinilig namin yung ulo namin sa magkabilang wall ng cabinet. Isa lang sa min pwede mag stretch, so nakatulog si Sejun na yakap yakap yung tuhod nya para maka stretch ako ng paa ko. Nagising ako nung nagkasipaan kami bigla.</p>
<p>It's almost 5am and any minute bubuksan nila yung pinto for our 5-minute break. We went through the break na parang zombie. Restroom, inom ng tubig, pasok ulit sa closet. </p>
<p>Before kami pumasok, tinanong nya sa kin kung gusto ko na mag face kami sa isang direction para makatulog ng maayos. Naisip ko na mas komportable nga siguro yun para tapusin na namin tong consequence na to na natutulog na lang.</p>
<p>I agreed. Pumasok sya leaning his head sa wall ng closet. Pumasok ako sitting in between his legs. I was surprised na konting awkwardness lang naramdaman ko. Di naman kasi to yung first time na ganito yung upo namin. Pagsara ng closet, he asked me to lean my head sa chest nya.  I was hesitant at first, pero antok na antok at pagod na pagod ako para mag inarte.</p>
<p>The moment my head hit his chest, I immediately felt warm all over. Yung comfortable warmth. Hindi na ko naghintay ng matagal para makatulog after kong pumikit.</p>
<p>Sejun's PoV</p>
<p>I woke up with the light peaking in from the closet door. Ginalaw ko dahan dahan yung neck ko na nangawit from sleeping na nakaupo. Naka lean yung baba ko sa ulo ni Stell, who's comfortably snuggled on my chest.</p>
<p>I bent my head down to look at him. Yung fringe nya lang nakikita ko and yung mahaba nyang pilikmata, yung nose nya and nag peek ng konti yung lips nya.</p>
<p>Malalim matulog to, so when I touched his cheek, hindi sya kumibo. Hindi ko napigilan na i-smell yung hair nya. Pinigilan ko, pero nanalo yung curiousity ko. Will he wake up if I kiss his hair?</p>
<p>I slowly bent down, feeling his hair strand on my lips. I puckered my lips and kiss the top of his head. Hindi nagising.</p>
<p>My hands are on my side this whole time and nangangalay na yun. So I lifted them up and stretched a bit. Curiosity getting the best of me. From stretching, I wrapped my hands around his body. And that did it. He moved. Looked up at me, probably weirded out bakit nakayakap ako sa kanya. </p>
<p>"Nag-uunat lang." I said while removing my hands from the embrace.</p>
<p>"Ok lang. I don't mind." He said while lifting my hand and putting them back where it was. "Goodmorning." He said habang naghihikab.</p>
<p>"Anong oras na kaya." He asked. And it's as if nasa harap lang ng aparador si Jah and nakikinig sa amin. He opened the door, nagulat sandali nung makitang nakayakao akonkay Stell, but then smiled. "Huy labas na. Consequence over. Maligo na kayo." He said then turned away.</p>
<p>"Jah!" I called out. "Sara mo yung pinto ng kwarto!" Umiling sya and did as I asked.</p>
<p>I pulled the door of the closet. Humarap si Stell sakin. "Bakit?? Ligong ligo na ko." He said complaining.</p>
<p>"Sandali lang. May nakalimutan akong gawin." I said looking at his lips.</p>
<p>Hinawakan ko yung mukha nya, cupping it gently with my hands. Nakatingin lang sya sakin. Then licked his lips.</p>
<p>Dahan dahan ko nilapit yung face ko sa kanya. "Can I kiss you, Stell?" I asked. He nodded. "Ok." He said while gazing at my lips.</p>
<p>Just a few hours ago, we went inside this closet annoyed. This is for A'TIN, I told myself. Para magkaron ng dalawang fanmeet instead na isa lang. Yun lang yung reason.</p>
<p>But being in this confined space with Stell, pakiramdam ko bumalik sa amin pareho lahat ng instances when we felt something towards each other. Yung mga small moments na akala namin walang meaning. Fan service pero hindi, because we both know something is going on but we just refuse to admit it.</p>
<p>What I didn't realize is, paglabas namin dito, magiiba na pala yung mundo namin ni Stell.</p>
<p>As our lips touched, isa lang naiisip ko. Parang kailangan ko palitan yung lyrics ng Hanggang sa Huli. </p>
<p>"At kahit pa ang mundo, ay mag iba. Ako'y laging nandirito. 'Di man ako para sayo..." </p>
<p>Kasi hinding hindi ko tatanggapin na di kami para sa isa't isa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>